


Of snakes and Devils

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan and Luci are scared children, Danger noodles, F/M, Fear of snakes, Gen, Step-Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Trixie gets a new pet. The devil is not amused
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Of snakes and Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> All grammar errors are my own. I was inspired by Aimee Garcías Instagram video of Tom being scared of a snake lol

Lucifer was sitting in his usual spot by the detectives desk when he heard his name being squealed. 

"Lucifer!! Guess what I have?!" yelled an overly excited Trixie. 

"A muzzle for that wretched bedazzling weapon of yours?" He drawled. 

"No silly," the girl snickered," I got a new pet! Want to see her?"  


"I suppose I can take a glance," Lucifer sighed. The devil lifted the cover off of the crate and proceeded to scream like a teenage girl and flee to the top of Chloes desk. 

"BLOODY HELL URCHIN! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT THING HERE?!" he shrieked.  


Trixie tilted her head in confusion. "It's just my new pet, Arabelle". 

Said pet happened to be a lovely 2ft corn snake with red and white patterns down her body.  


Dan was watching the whole thing with barely disguised amusement. "What's the matter Lucifer?" He said,"Surely you're not afraid of a little snake?". 

" They are called danger noodles for a reason Detective Douche! " Lucifer shouted.  


Dan just shook his head. "Man I don't know what you're so scared of, it's not like Arabelle can get out of the crate " he replied.  


"Uhm daddy..." Trixie pointed at the enclosure" she got out ". 

Suddenly Dan let a screech to rival Lucifers and jumped onto the desk with him. 

While the men were being traumatized Chloe approached her daughter. "Trixie what is going on.....oh hey Arabelle, what are you doing out?". 

She picked up the snake and gently deposited the animal into her enclosure and locking it. 

"Well done Detective!" Lucifer said as he climbed down from her desk, "perhaps later you can use those expert hands on a certain trouser snake "  


"What's a trouser snake?" Trixie asked. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer only to quickly shut it at Chloes angry glare. 

"Lucifer," she said "do not answer that question or I swear Arabelle will be taking a ride home in your corvette!"  


The devil gulped at that thought and nodded, 

"Well then, I'm off to Lux to hopefully drink away the extreme trauma I've incurred today ".  


Lucifer looked over at Dan and said "Coming Douche?". 

"I don't know man, someone should stay and help Chlo with the paperwork," Dan said. 

"You can play with Arabelle with me daddy!" Trixie cooed. 

Dan blanched at the thought and said "you know what, never mind, lead the way". 

As the two men fled the precinct, Chloe sighed and settled into her paperwork while Trixie cooed to her new pet.


End file.
